


Взрыв

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Series: Сиреневый дым [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Часть 2 цикла «Сиреневый дым». АУ финала «Трилогии Трауна».
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Сиреневый дым [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613575
Kudos: 9





	Взрыв

Для Пеллеона отношения с начальством оказались необременительными. Недаром говорят, что чужая душа — потемки. В этом смысле Траун представлял собой кромешную тьму, которой позавидовала бы любая черная дыра. Его романтическая привязанность никак себя не проявляла. Разве что они с Пеллеоном стали проводить больше времени наедине, обсуждая вопросы стратегии, да рассказы Трауна об искусстве сделались более подробными. Склонившись над тактическим дисплеем, они поворачивали карты так и эдак, жестикулировали и иногда неизбежно прикасались друг к другу. Такое случалось и раньше, разумеется, но после признания Трауна можно было ожидать, что он воспользуется случаем. 

Однако за прикосновениями ни разу не последовало объятий, разговоров по душам, проникновенных взглядов глаза в глаза, прогулок под ручку и прочих элементов ухаживаний. Тот, кто более двадцати лет провел среди людей и изучал их культуру, неизбежно научился бы проявлять романтический интерес к партнеру в понятной тому манере. Но все выглядело так, что порой Пеллеон спрашивал себя: не привиделось ли ему все? Случилось ли объяснение с Трауном на самом деле или это был странный сон, последствие несварения желудка? Что бы ни творилось на сердце у гранд-адмирала, он, очевидно, решил придерживаться строго рабочих отношений. С одной стороны, Пеллеона это вполне устраивало: дело превыше всего. А с другой, он испытывал искреннее сочувствие к тому, кто вынужден каждый день стоять рядом с объектом своей страсти и не осмеливается проявить чувства, хотя имеет на то право.

Даже такая простая и типичная для влюбленных вещь, как объятия, в первый раз произошла у них случайно, не вовремя и на глазах у всех, кто находился на мостике. В разгар сражения Траун и Пеллеон стояли у иллюминатора, обсуждая действия противника, когда обломки вражеского корабля врезались в «Химеру». Палубу сильно тряхнуло. Если бы Траун вовремя не подхватил его, капитан совершил бы весьма неэлегантный полет в вахтенную яму. Неподалеку так же цеплялись друг за друга и за консоли прочие офицеры, так что, если бы их случайное объятие продолжалось пару секунд, никто не обратил бы на это внимания. 

Но Траун удерживал Пеллеона дольше необходимого, не то ожидая повторной атаки, не то ловя момент близости с человеком. Да и обхватил он его, как позже описывали эту сцену в кают-компаниях, «совсем не по-товарищески». Отметая слишком уж откровенные преувеличения в рассказах свидетелей, здравомыслящая часть экипажа узнала, что гранд-адмирал («да-да, парни, наш хладнокровный гранд-адмирал!» прижал к себе Пеллеона обеими руками («белые перчатки сложно не заметить на фоне стандартной формы») и почти минуту держал так, словно хотел защитить от всех бед галактики («я сам видел!»). Этот инцидент дал новую пищу разговорам, которые на тот момент, через пять стандартных недель после битвы при Билбринджи, только-только начали утихать.

Что же до Пеллеона, то он в первую очередь был доволен тем, что ему не дали упасть с двухметровой высоты: в его возрасте это опасно для здоровья. Однако, когда первый испуг прошел, он оценил и то, как его обнимали — деликатно, но надежно, — и тепло тела Трауна, ощутимое даже через слои одежды, и крепкие мускулы. Удивляться не пришлось. Всякий, кто видел гранд-адмирала Трауна, мог составить представление о его фигуре и вообразить, как впечатляюще она должна выглядеть без одежды. Но одно дело знать в теории, а другое — ощутить на практике, буквально собственными руками. 

Позже Пеллеон убедил себя, что его руки оказались там — на тех частях тела гранд-адмирала, где оказались — по чистой случайности. Но не таков был Траун, чтобы поверить в случайность.


End file.
